


in you, i find sweetness

by Lliyk



Category: DBSK | Tohoshinki | TVfXQ | TVXQ
Genre: Clothed Sex, Dirty Talk, Established Relationship, Floor Sex, Fluff, Grinding, Jealousy, Kissing, Light Dominance, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn with Feelings, Possessive Behavior, Rimming, Sexual Tension, Teasing, like... the lightest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-28
Updated: 2020-08-31
Packaged: 2021-03-03 00:33:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,570
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24415945
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lliyk/pseuds/Lliyk
Summary: it’s that time of the decade where their teams are flooded with new hires, and all of yunho’s new coordis are misty eyed women. changmin makes sure yunho’s new team understands exactly who he belongs to.“changmin...” yunho’s tone held the beginnings of a warning, even as he shamelessly canted his hips upward. changmin knew what he wanted to say: something probably likei’m working, keep it in your pants.and he would. but yunho didn’t need to be privy to that yet. he had every intention of leaving this dressing room and making himself comfortable behind the director’s camera, so he could scare away every foolish woman that thought they had even a crumb of a chance.yunho just needed to let him have his way for now; to remind him, as he always had. and he would.
Relationships: Jung Yunho/Shim Changmin
Comments: 15
Kudos: 105





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> for [rin](https://twitter.com/peachshim), who ~needed some help~ with a plot bunny. ♡

***

changmin stared at the sheet of paper, now crumpled at the edges from where his grip had tightened after reading the long list of names printed beneath SM’s new logo. each name was accompanied by a profile picture. a tight frown started to pull at the corner of his mouth, and his manager rubbed the back of his neck nervously.

“well? is it okay?”

“why are there so many?” changmin asked stiffly as he met his manager’s eyes in the rearview mirror.

his manager sighed. “you know how contracts are, changmin. some people stay, some people don’t… a lot left this time, so—“

“no.” changmin shoved the list of names back into his manager’s hands, ignoring his startled yelp. he couldn’t help his lip curling over his teeth in distaste. “why are there so many _girls_?”

“you don’t know if they’re girls or not, changmin…” his manager started, but changmin was already ignoring him. to say that his content mood had been ruined would be a gross understatement.

three long weeks of attending separate promotional gatherings, and changmin’s schedules had finally landed him in japan. just moments before he was glad to be back on japanese soil—it was the very same soil that yunho currently occupied, after all. as soon as he’d been free, he’d scrambled to pack his things and head for the airport. he was a day early, having made his arrangements quickly in something along the lines of a surprise for yunho. still, he’d hoped to at least be able to steal a chance to relax.

after reading that list, ire and apprehension formed a tight, messy ball in his chest, and he wanted nothing more than to ditch his bodyguard and manager and head straight for the studio he knew yunho to be holed up in. they hadn’t talked much at all throughout the last day; filming was a very busy business; and the thought of so many new people occupying yunho’s coordination team made him anxious.

women in particular have tried to go after yunho far more times than he could count, in more ways than he cared to remember lest he unbottle an age-old wave of rage. changmin wasn’t too proud these days to admit to his team that yunho’s safety was always his priority—hence the provided list—but he _was_ proud enough, needy enough, _scared_ enough, to encroach upon yunho’s solo activities so that he could see these people himself.

changmin inhaled deeply as he turned his gaze out the window. he’d been looking forward to heading straight for their shared condo in tokyo’s daikan-yama district, to wait for his partner to finish up that thing he was filming today and come home to him. 

now, he wanted to check on yunho. badly. the apprehension wouldn’t dissipate until he saw yunho for himself, and he did not see the point in worrying needlessly when he could just _go._

changmin made his decision. “hyungnim,” he spoke up, reaching for his phone. the least he could do was send a text. “take me to the filming studio.”

his bodyguard and his manger heaved heavy, exasperated sighs in tandem. 

“i thought we were going to go rest.” his manager scolded. 

changmin closed his eyes and took another deep inhale. he really, truly hated it when others tried to keep him from his lover. it irritated him even more that more often than not it was always his own staff or family begging him to wait around for yunho to meet him on schedule.

there was a time where he would’ve listened, readily or reluctantly; but those years were behind him now. he was a _grown man_ , completely confident in what he wanted, and he’d always wanted yunho. 

growing up, he’d learned the hard way that you make time for the things that you want, and he’d learned quick. the three gaping holes in his heart that have since healed over were proof of that.

changmin exhaled, forcing his calm.

“don’t worry, we’ll still make it to brunch tomorrow.” he assured his manager, tone underlined with a firm edge. “you can have the car. i’ll just leave with hyung.”

changmin offered no more than a tight smile when his manager peered over his shoulder at him. soon, after some grumbling and another sharp look from changmin, they headed east along the highway. it took only moments to arrive—they’d worked in the very same studio on various occasions—and changmin found himself making his way through building security in no time at all. 

he navigated the studio halls at a swift pace born of familiarity, hardly pausing to properly acknowledge the gaggles of people that he passed along the way, lest word spread that the other member of tvxq was in the building. he was here for yunho and yunho only. he would make nice once he accomplished what he’d come for.

changmin was shocked, to say the _least_ , at the sights and sounds that bombarded him once he’d slipped through the green room’s double doors.

the cameras and lighting apparatuses were spread in a wide arc away from the center of the room, dutifully being tended to by the directors staff. a quiet hum of work filled the air as people filtered back and forth across the stages, ignoring changmin as he stood at the doors. his mouth had parted in his moment of stupor, and his stare was disbelieving.

in the middle of it all was yunho, stripped to nothing but a tiny pair of swimming shorts, _showering._ he was surrounded by what changmin would call an _uncomfortable amount_ of tittering women in SM staff gear, none of which he recognized.

changmin’s eyes strayed to the nearest camera television. on it was a wide shot, showcasing every lean muscle of yunho’s abdomen and capturing every glistening bulge of his built arms as he touched his hair. on another, a rising close-up that caught the sweet curve of yunho’s neck as he tilted his head back with his eyes closed to the spray of water.

changmin felt his throat dry, and he pressed his tongue into the roof of his mouth when a wave of warmth sent his breath hitching. 

heat, related to anger rather than the spike of lust he’d just had, scratched at his entire being. nobody but himself had ever gotten yunho to disrobe this much for anything, ever.

changmin yanked the nearest person—an intern by the looks of it—by the arm and leveled them a sharp, bewildered glare. he thrust one shaking hand at the display in the center of the room: yunho, _nearly naked_ and _dripping wet_ yunho, surrounded by giggling women who’s stares lingered much too long for his comfort. a growl built up in his throat, and he shoved it down so that the terrified intern he’d snagged wouldn’t mistake his words.

“ _what are they filming?”_

the intern blanched, his face turning sheet white as he seemed to realize just who’d gotten a hold of him.

“ch—shim-sama! it’s—“ he gulped as changmin cocked an eyebrow impatiently. “it’s a body wash commercial, shim-sama..”

“... i see.” changmin took a deep breath and let the intern have his arm back with a short, apologetic inclination of his chin. “please,” he said tightly through his teeth. “tell the director that i need to speak to yunho-san. immediately.”

“of course, shim-sama. please wait here...” the intern darted away quickly, and changmin watched as his request made it from one person to another, to the director, who turned away from his perch behind the cameras to offer him no more than a simple nod of acknowledgement before shouting a stern “ _cut_!”

a burst of loud chatter spilled into the air. people began busting about the set, and the director leaned over to whisper to someone. in moments, the water had been shut off. yunho was being carefully pat dry by yet another unfamiliar coordi. another woman brought him a robe just as someone briefly stole his attention. 

changmin watched with an indescribable feeling as yunho’s eyes widened just so before sweeping broadly over the whole of the room.

electricity shot down his spine when yunho’s eyes found his. his breath caught again as an excited smile pulled slowly at the corner of yunho’s mouth. it felt like centuries passed before yunho’s stare flicked away—it always did, no matter how many times changmin looked at him; _into_ him. changmin had long ago realized that yunho would always put him in a trance, would always take his breath away. he blinked hard as yunho was whisked from the set, and he turned his attention to the sparkly eyed woman sliding up to him.

“changmin-sama!” she gushed. _new_ , changmin thought testily as he eyed the SM logo on her shirt. “yunho-sama will see you in his dressing room. right this way, please.”

“thank you.” changmin said shortly. he didn’t need to be lead. he knew _exactly_ where the dressing rooms were, and he knew exactly which one yunho had booked for himself. the one with the plush white couch and the floor length mirrors, so he could dance his full heart out between shoots.

changmin kept his gait careful so that he wouldn’t outstrip the woman ahead of him. he stopped briefly to bow out a proper thanks towards the director because he wasn’t a monster, and again to snag the entire tray of dorayaki from the catering table, because he _was._

the coordi led him down a hall off to the side, and he neatly polished off a second helping of the cakes just as they stopped at the third door on the left. the name plate read yunho’s name in bright crimson katakana, just as changmin knew it would. the woman knocked and announced him, to which he raised an eyebrow, before giving him a beaming smile that made disdain itch at his lungs.

the door to the dressing room swung open, and changmin eagerly shifted his focus to where yunho stood within its frame. he was damp still, his dark lengthening hair a wild and fluffy mess that curled into his eyes. the white satin robe he had donned clinged to him, and changmin let his gaze wander appreciatively. 

yunho grinned dreamily as their eyes met, all one thousand watts. “ _hi_.” 

changmin fixed his mouth for a reply, something undoubtedly just as swoony as the breathless little _hi_ yunho had given him, but his attention was snatched before he could even deign to form the words.

“yun _ho_ -sama...” 

the sound of yunho’s name practically be moaned right next to him made changmin’s head snap to the side. his fingers tightened on the tray of dorayaki in the same moment that yunho’s brows furrowed in confusion. 

it was the coordi that had escorted him, blushing from the roots of her hair as she looked to yunho with fluttering lashes.

was she seriously still here? a palpable flash rage of rolled through changmin, and his lip turned up in a snarl.

“get _the fu—“_

“ _thank_ you for bringing him, ibuki-san.” yunho interrupted quickly. “please tell the director to wait for me.”

changmin clicked his mouth shut, sure that the tendon in his jaw was ticking from the unbridled irritation that threatened to spill over. the coordi bowed, flustered, and turned to leave. changmin stood in the hall, glaring daggers after her until she was no longer in sight.

the rumbling sound of yunho’s quiet laugh made his shoulders ease, and he turned his focus to the object of his affections once more.

“i want her fired.” he said flatly.

“maybe.” yunho snickered at him. “just—just come in already.”

yunho closed the door behind him, and changmin stepped towards the familiar room’s wall length counter to deposit his plate of snacks. “please,” he sighed, switching from japanese. “ _please_ tell me that you did not approve the list of new hires for your coordination team.”

yunho made a noncommittal sound. “i don’t care who’s on the team, changdoll. i care about the quality of the team’s work.” 

“you’re too kind,” changmin drawled. “i don’t trust these new _girls_ at all, hyung. they...” he caught yunho’s gaze in the mirror; it was steady, accompanied by a pleased little smirk that changmin automatically returned.

“what?” he asked, pivoting slowly to face yunho and cocking his head. he leaned against the counter, his fingers drumming a mindless beat against its underside. yunho’s smile reached his eyes, and he gestured vaguely towards changmin.

“it’s _adorable_ that you’re upset,” yunho laughed as changmin’s ears instantly turned red. “but this is only my first day with them. i’m sure management will sort it out soon enough.”

changmin scoffed and nodded in agreement. “you can be sure of it, hyung.”

“alright, alright.” yunho conceded, bemused. “i didn’t think i would see you until tomorrow night. you surprised me!” yunho’s smile turned into a flash of teeth. “i _like_ surprises.”

“i know.” changmin chuckled, staring. it had truly been a very long three weeks, and he decided to indulge on his earlier desire to say something gross. “i like _you._ ”

“oh?” yunho’s eyebrows shot to his hairline as he moved to recline onto the plush white sofa on the other side of the room. he sat himself in the center with a languid flourish, and spread his arms across the back of the couch in clear invitation. “is that right?”

“yes.” changmin answered plainly, his voice deepened from the acrid cocktail of possession and desire that burned suddenly at his gut. he pushed off from the counter and prowled towards yunho slowly; he allowed himself to fully drink him in, every wet, satin covered curve of him. the fresh memory of yunho showering on the studio stage, bare for all to see, flashed across his mind.

“you know what i don’t like?” he asked quietly. he watched yunho’s throat bob with a missed breath, enjoying the way he tried to hide his anxious squirming at his predatory approach. changmin leaned over him so that their noses nearly touched, caging yunho between his arms, his fist pressed into the back of the couch to hold his tilted weight. 

yunho’s tongue darted out to wet his bottom lip, and changmin followed the short action with rapt attention. he locked eyes with yunho, yunho’s purposeful silence in the face of his inquiry a clear indication of what he knew. changmin raised a hand and trailed one teasing finger under the lapels of yunho’s robe.

“i don’t like when other people get to see what’s mine.”

“oh?” yunho murmured. changmin smirked at the tone of yunho’s voice; he hadn’t even started, and yunho was already whispering. “is that right?”

“ _that’s right_ _._ ” 

changmin pressed his lips to the corner of yunho’s mouth tenderly, let himself fall forward at the sound of yunho’s quiet sigh. he was endlessly delighted in the easy way that he fit against yunho, uncaring of the wetness seeping into his sweater, and their kiss turned from tender to hot when he slipped his knee between yunho’s bare thighs.

“this is mine, yunho-hyung.” changmin chastised quietly, moving to press his nose into the crook of yunho’s neck. he palmed his chest through the damp satin fabric. he could feel yunho’s heart skip as he pressed his knee forward and he muttered wickedly to himself. “ _all_ mine.”

“changmin...” yunho’s tone held the beginnings of a warning, even as he shamelessly canted his hips upward. changmin knew what he wanted to say: something probably like _i’m working_ , _keep it in your pants_. 

and he would. but yunho didn’t need to be privy to that yet. he had every intention of leaving this dressing room and making himself comfortable behind the director’s camera, so he could scare away every foolish woman that thought they had even a crumb of a chance.

yunho just needed to let him have his way for now; to remind him, as he always had. and he would.

changmin brought one hand to fit against yunho’s hip as he focused on licking a single hot stripe over his neck, encouraging the motion; helping him repeat it. a breathless moan tumbled from yunho’s mouth, and changmin echoed it with a long, quiet _mmm._

the feeling of yunho’s hardening cock in those ridiculous little swim trunks against his jean clad thigh spurred him into action. he kept yunho’s hips at a deliberate pace against him, practically purring when yunho huffed and wrapped his free leg around his hip. changmin dipped downwards, peeled the satin robe away from yunho’s chest and immediately wrapped his mouth around a pert nipple. he nipped and licked teasingly, with purpose. yunho rewarded him with a sharp buck of his hips and one of those mangled little sounds he loved, but changmin only tightened his grip.

yunho hissed in changmin’s ear, no doubt unhappy with the restriction. his hands worked their way into changmin’s short blond locks for a sharp tug of punishment and impatience. changmin tsk’d, and promptly bit down on yunho’s nipple in retaliation. yunho’s airy “ _ah.”_ was accompanied by another wild buck of his hips, and changmin took that moment to curl his free hand around the side of yunho’s neck.

“ _easy,_ yunho.” changmin murmured into his skin, dropping the honorific. he trailed his mouth upwards and placed a soft, lingering kiss to the edge of his collar bone. “it’s not you that i’m upset with.”

yunho took changmin’s jaw in his hands and tilted his head upward, firm and gentle, so that changmin could see the ardor-rich need twisting his own features. 

“then _why_ are you teasing me?”

a dark look filtered across changmin’s face. there was a plea hidden in there, somewhere. if only it were up to him… changmin inhaled deeply, and swiftly surged upward.

he caught yunho’s bottom lip in his mouth in a bruising kiss. yunho opened his lips over his with a sharp inhale, and changmin expertly curled his tongue along the underside of yunho’s, giving a single firm pull. he tightened his hold gently along the column of yunho’s neck as their teeth clicked sloppily. yunho swept the tip of his tongue down the back of one of changmin’s canines, and changmin pressed his hips into yunho’s with an aching lace of lust. 

changmin’s groan was short and deep, and he brought yunho’s hips to his once more as he kissed him again and again. he was rock hard within the tightened confines of his jeans, wanted nothing more than to ditch the troublesome clothing so that he could fuck yunho through those stupid shorts.

sadly, he knew better.

changmin lessened his grip and pulled his lips from yunho’s, satisfied with the little gasp of hair that yunho gulped down. changmin peppered butterfly kisses along the spot beneath yunho’s ear, right above from where he was sliding his hand down to cup at yunho’s chin.

he gave one last velvety press of his lips to yunho’s before easing back. yunho locked eyes with him, and changmin couldn’t help the tiny smirk that pulled at the corner of his mouth at yunho’s disheveled appearance. yunho’s lips were plum, and the reddened beginnings of a hickey were forming at the crook of his neck.

he made for a stunning visage, well kissed and wrapped in satin. that hickey would surely set a few fires for the rest of the evening, but changmin couldn’t find it within himself to care. 

fuck, he was going to say something gross again.

“i missed you.” yunho told him quietly.

“of course you beat me to it.” changmin shook his head and laughed, a low throaty sound that belied his lingering desire. “ _i_ missed _you_.”

yunho leaned forward and captured changmin’s lips in another soft pleading kiss just as there was a resounding knock on the dressing room door. changmin sighed into him, and he protested loudly when changmin stood from his hold.

“duty calls, hyung. i’ll give you a little time.” changmin said solemnly, eyeing the door with a small frown. yunho groaned, annoyed, and changmin turned his gaze back down to him, paused to commit this image of yunho to memory to soothe the tick of anger that had come with the image that’d greeted him upon arrival. 

he answered yunho’s intense, beckoning stare with a sly, secret smile. 

“don’t keep them waiting.”

  
  
  


  
  
  
  
  



	2. Chapter 2

  
***

changmin leaned against the open studio doors silently, his legs crossed at the ankles and his hands shoved into the pockets of his jeans. he carefully tracked yunho as he weaved through the mass of people swarming around the room, saying his goodbyes. he had finished filming his scenes, and it was time to leave.

every lady in an SM staff shirt skirted around yunho in an obviously wide birth of space as he gave out bows and handshakes.

keeping his features carefully indifferent, changmin tried not to exude too much of the smugness he felt at that as he waited. the staff, having been mostly comprised of fresh recruits, was surprised that he’d decided to stay on set for the remaining duration of yunho’s work and changmin had had no qualms about taking full advantage of the stars in their eyes. he had made well on his personal promise to make every new coordi uncomfortable—his vigil from behind the director’s camera ensured that he witnessed every little interaction that yunho had with the gaggle of swooning women on his team. 

in the end, his viscous glares had worked almost as well as each new hickey he’d left on a different spot of yunho’s body between his so-called wardrobe changes (really, it was just switching into different pairs of ridiculous tiny swim trunks). the giggles and swoons had quickly turned into gasps and averted eyes. even as nothing was said, openly suspicious glances were thrown changmin’s way. rightfully so, only yunho’s makeup artist had dared to glare daggers back at him. she had complained to him about yunho’s foundation _twice_ ; not that it mattered. his silent message had been a complete success.

 _mine!_ each new bruise screamed.

 _yunho_ was certainly enjoying himself with it now that the project was finished. he’d emerged from his dressing room fresh-faced, in jeans and a large white bell-sleeved shirt with half of the buttons undone. the bright red lovebites on his neck and beneath the dip of his collarbone were more than plain for anyone to see, and it was then that changmin had excused himself to wait by the doors to the exit hall. 

adoration had flooded his chest. lust, wild and dominating, had poured down his throat and gone straight to his cock. it always pleased him greatly when yunho displayed his claims.

changmin smirked to himself, looking at a familiar coordi blushed terribly as yunho offered one last winning grin to the group in front of him before making his way towards the exit. 

“not even in your dreams, ibuki-san.” he muttered darkly, recognizing her. he grumbled when the coordi’s gaze trailed after yunho longingly, and he narrowed and sharpened his glare when their eyes met. the girl startled, and immediately disappeared into the crowd of staff. 

“let’s _go_ , changmin.” yunho chastised, breezing by. 

changmin resisted the urge to roll his eyes and quickly pushed himself from the wall. he followed yunho out the double doors and fell into step with him swiftly. as much fun as it had been to watch yunho work from behind the cameras and make the new hires squirm, he did not truly fancy having to _sneak in_ moments with his lover. he wanted to get home.

changmin slowed as they finally stepped into the cool summer evening air. the sun had all but gone, and the dim fluorescent lamps in the empty parking lot cast a pale halo over yunho’s lithe frame.

“i like what you have on.” changmin said lowly when yunho paused to quirk a questioning brow at him. he resumed his slow gait and let his eyes trail purposefully down yunho’s exposed sternum. “can’t wait to take you out of it.”

next to him, yunho’s eyes darkened, and his keys chimed quietly as his grip tightened. “is that right?”

“get in the car.” changmin answered. “i want to go home.”

yunho turned on his heel and skipped forward towards the drivers side of his audi, thankful that the parking lot was bereft of any other people. _changmin, changmin, changmin_ —his brain had been on a loop since the moment someone had whispered his name into his ear.

he had been genuinely and _pleasantly_ surprised when he was told that changmin was on set. here he thought he was bound to wait out one more long day of work before laying eyes on him again; independent schedules were something they were increasingly used to since their military service, but three weeks was _still_ a long time. being fully booked left room for nothing more than ill timed phone calls and careful goodnight texts. yunho had been moping silently the entire morning thinking about not being able to touch and hold changmin after fully completing his filming work, a ritual he scarcely abandoned when they were together. to say that he’d nearly lost his composure when he saw changmin standing in the doorway to his dressing room, looking at him with such an openly intense heat, was an understatement. 

that smoldering stare had gone straight to the pit of his gut, and yunho had never been more grateful for those annoying, tight shorts. three long weeks of nothing and one single look had made him breathless with want.

 _distance makes the cock grow harder,_ boa told him once. it didn’t help that changmin had arrived with his possessive nature in full swing. watching him scare away the new staff was one thing, but the feeling of changmin’s eyes on him as he stood under the water in front of a room full of people was another. the sharp elation that scored through him when changmin pushed him roughly into his dressing room walls to mark him between scenes was _another._

yunho snickered to himself as he tossed his bag into the back seat, setting aside the lust that threatened to spill over at the new memories. 

boa was right, as always.

“what’s funny?” changmin tilted his head in a puppy like manner as he slid into the passenger side. yunho grinned at him.

“boa-isms.”

changmin scoffed, but a knowing smirk pulled at his mouth. “then i’d rather not know.” he murmured.

the banter they fell into was easy and familiar. changmin danced his fingers across the middle console and into yunho’s lap as they left the vicinity of the studio, and by the time they pulled into the garage of their complex yunho could make out the meaning behind the steady pattern of english letters changmin’s fingertips continuously traced along his inner thigh.

_mine._

“you should have dinner.” changmin said once they were on their way up. “why don’t i cook?”

yunho caught changmin’s warm gaze in the reflection of the glass elevator doors. they were standing casually apart, but electricity sparked in the small space of their confines as yunho held his stare. the feeling danced over yunho’s skin, stirring his anticipation.

“i would like that very much.” yunho thanked him quietly. 

“good.” changmin nodded, then, “that outfit, yunho… i change my mind. i want you in it.”

the elevator doors opened, breaking their eye contact just as yunho’s eyes widened. changmin stepped into the foyer of their hall, and yunho took a breath of that moment to hone in on the bolt of lust that tore down his spine. changmin had always been straightforward in everything during his life; towards yunho in every aspect, but his casual assertiveness had become a lot less casual and a lot more meaningful within the last year. it was as if their gag about “ _who takes care of who?”_ had finally caught up, but changmin had moved on from answering “ _each other”_ —he had started to say _“me. i do.”_

the thing was, changmin wouldn’t just be saying it for the cameras, though of course they’d eat it up as fan service. no. his behavior was on and off stage these days. in every word and in every act.

changmin had smoothly taken the reins, and he looked comfortable with them. it was so inexplicably sexy that yunho was starting to have a lot less difficulty adjusting to the notion as a whole. 

“hyung?”

 _mmm._ icing on the cake.

changmin had paused with his hand held out just so in a beckon. yunho slipped out of the elevator and fell into stride beside him.

the swift way the feeling of _home_ washed in cool waves down yunho’s body once inside allowed him to feel every little ache and pain he’d acquired during the day. yunho took a deep breath and let out a slow sigh as he set his duffle aside.

the condo was as yunho’d left it that morning—mostly neat—save changmin’s luggage standing in the middle of the living room with a sticky note attached, which neither of them bothered with as they moved about. changmin made a beeline for the kitchen as soon as he lined up his sneakers, and yunho watched after him as he slowly unlaced his boots, unsure if he should be offended that changmin did not immediately kiss him or be grateful that he was so serious about making sure that he ate. 

yunho made himself busy with hauling away changmin’s luggage and pushing aside the furniture so that he could cover the living room floor with blankets and pillows, grateful that he’d had the foresight to shower when he’d changed at the studio. after such a long day he would very much be in favor of simply ditching his clothes and cleaning himself off before crawling into bed with changmin. that’s what the plan _had_ been before changmin decided to pop in so early. he knew that on a base level changmin acknowledged this, but then he’d turned around and silently stalked him like prey for the rest of the evening, effectively turning yunho into his play thing.

yunho’s anticipation was still brimming steadily under the surface, his cock still half hard within the confines of his jeans from changmin’s declaration in the elevator. 

“ _that outfit... i change my mind. i want you in it.”_

changmin was certainly sweet for immediately moving to make food once they’d come inside, but he _had_ to know that yunho’s patience was wearing thin after a demand like that...

dare he march into kitchen and admit to changmin that he wanted to skip dinner and just have really hot sex for the rest of the night instead?

yunho made a small unsure sound as the savory scent of whatever changmin was making reached his nose. perhaps he could survive a few more moments—he just hoped that the food changmin made wouldn’t be too heavy for the amount of moving he planned to have right after. yunho took another meditative sigh and crumpled gracefully to the floor where the warm kitchen light slashed across, settling himself in the center of the pile of pillows with his arms folded beneath his head as he waited.

just as he was beginning to seethe at the idea of having to get back up for the television remote, a shadow swept through the kitchen lights. yunho looked up and felt his mouth dry. changmin was standing in the archway, a glass of red wine in one hand and the bottle in the other. the warm kitchen lights cast him in brief silhouette, and he’d taken his sweater and tied the sleeves around his hips, leaving every dip and curve of muscle visible under the wifebeater that remained hugging his frame.

changmin stepped forward and placed the wine glass on the coffee table, sliding it towards yunho. a fond smile had pulled at his lips when he’d taken in the state of the living room. “dinner is almost ready.”

yunho zeroed in on the taut curve of changmin’s pecs through his slip of a tank top. 

“lay down with me.” he demanded thickly.

“no.” 

changmin returned to the kitchen, barely stopping to spare yunho a second glance.

yunho scowled and sat up. as he suspected, he would not be getting any attention until his plate was clean or unless he convinced changmin that he could forgo the meal otherwise. his scowl quickly turned into a smirk and he pulled at the hem of a billowing white sleeve. maybe if he shed his clothes changmin would be annoyed enough to pin him to the floor and make him pay for shirking his demands.

“if you take that off right now we will miss brunch with our managers tomorrow.” changmin said matter of factly as his frame once again shadowed the archway. yunho grumbled to himself and settled back into the pillows with his newly acquired glass of wine.

dinner was a quick and delicious affair—changmin had fashioned his veggie takeout leftovers into something fancy and steaming over a bowl of glass noodles, complete with juicy slices of pork, his favorite, and he’d practically wolfed it down before immediately moving to commandeer changmin’s lap from where he leaned against the edge of the couch. yunho sat straddled across changmin’s thighs, scowling as he traced the muscled dips in changmin’s bare arms with his fingertips.

“all that teasing today and you didn't even kiss me when we got home. then you walk out of the kitchen, all haloed like some deity with your fucking arms out?” yunho curled his fingers under the thin bands of changmin’s wifebeater and tugged. his voice dipped an octave. “you’re lucky i just want to be full instead of exacting vengeance.”

a stupid grin streaked across changmin’s face. “you just ate.”

yunho felt his scowl deepen, and he promptly rolled changmin’s nipples roughly between his fingers through the thin white fabric. yunho smirked as changmin bucked, bouncing him, and he enjoyed the strangled little hiss that tore past changmin’s lips.

“changmin…” yunho started. he could feel his cock straining uselessly against his clothes, and it needed _out._ if changmin didn’t fuck him now, before the third glass of wine really swooped in and took him to bed instead… “what do you want?”

“what do i want? that’s easy.” changmin’s voice had taken on a low rasp as he stared at yunho with hooded, glittering eyes. heat seared at yunho through his shirt as changmin suddenly gripped at his waist. “i want what you want.”

“ _do_ you? because i’m started to get the feeling that i should just shuck all of my clothes and crawl into bed without you—“

“no.” changmin said. “that’s not what you want.”

yunho almost bristled, but he settled for narrowing his eyes and gripping tightly at changmin’s tank top. “oh? what do i want, then?”

“for me to get lost in you, cock first.”

fuck, that _is_ what he wanted. yunho buried his face into the crook of changmin’s neck, inhaled the familiar scent of pine laundry detergent and an old missha fragrance. his throat worked around a moan that he refused to let sound out, but he couldn’t really stop his hips from pressing into changmin’s, couldn’t help but inch forward so that he could start rocking his aching, confined cock against him in the way that he liked. 

seriously, what were they waiting on? his voice sounded rough and needy when he managed to speak. “what’s stopping you?”

changmin laughed, a small and airy little thing, as if yunho had missed out on the punchline. “hyung,” he said, drawing patterns idly along yunho’s sides. “ _you just ate.”_

yunho sat up straight, slackened his grip on changmin’s shoulders. that was it; his restraint, right out the 12th story window and into the endless fade of distant tokyo lights. he was tired. he missed changmin terribly and he absolutely wanted changmin to press his face into the pillows and fuck him until their ballsacs sang—but they had a schedule in the morning and at this rate they would miss brunch _anyway_.

yunho heaved a tired sigh. “okay, changmin. i cant play,” he said, letting the exhaustion and the wine creep in, patting at changmin’s shoulders absently as he gathered the strength to stand. “i’m going to slee—“

changmin’s mouth was as firm as the yank on yunho’s hips, effectively sitting him down and shutting him up, drawing out desperate noise all at once. “so impatient,” changmin ran his tongue across yunho’s bottom lip, begging entry—“ _mmmn_ ,”—and then demanding it when yunho fit his fingers into the hair at his nape and gave a sharp tug.

“please,” yunho ground their hips together, glad that his fingers were stuck in changmin’s blond locks. they’d be shaking uselessly with his anticipation if they weren’t. he rocked again, licked at the back of changmin’s teeth. “ _please_.”

stars danced across yunho’s eyes as changmin suddenly gripped him by the belt loops of his jeans and swung him off of his lap, tossed him into the middle of pillows with a careless fling. changmin stood on his knees, looked down at him with a fiery glint in his dirt-dark eyes as he fingered the hem of his tank top.

“ _yes._ ” yunho encouraged, breathless. “take it off.”

“make me.”

yunho tilted his head back in indignation, used one hand to pull on the swooping neckline of his shirt, giving changmin plain view of the purpling hickies that he’d peppered across his body. he ran his other hand down the side of his abdomen, feeling his own heat and touching his own trembles before fisting his cock through his jeans with a deep groan of dissatisfaction. 

changmin made an growling sound as he watched. his lips parted as his chest heaved with a shuddering breath, and quick as lightning, as if remembering a choreography, he divested himself of his top and unbuttoned his pants, fell over yunho with possessive hands and scorching kisses. 

“hyung,” changmin called quietly into yunho’s skin as he pressed his lips over yunho’s throat, gripped yunho’s thighs as they immediately locked around his waist. “hyung, hyung…”

stars again. yunho gasped as changmin disengaged their hips and flipped him over, brought his ass into the air and to his face with a swift tug of his arm around yunho’s middle. a small giggle, adrenaline fueled and unbidden, breezed by yunho’s lips. he squirmed as changmin palmed him through the denim and a moan caught in his mouth as the warmth of his hands soaked through to his skin. a cry of relief wrangled its way out when changmin finally— _finally, finally, finally_ —tugged down his jeans.

changmin had grumbled about his studio attire for the entire duration of the work day— _“tiny and ridiculous… hate them… girls everywhere… staring..!”_ —now, silence and stillness. yunho grinned into the crook of his arm, waiting.

“yunho.”

yunho sucked in a sharp breath. there was a finality ringing in changmin’s darkened tone. it meant nothing but trouble for him, and that’s _exactly_ what he wanted.

remnants of possessive fire coursed down changmin’s spine as he took in the sight before him. he slid his hands up the backs of yunho’s thighs and over the curve of his ass, slipping his fingers under the edges of the tight trunks. the taught navy material made yunho’s skin seem as pale as his blouse, made it seem that much more flush from his attention, and changmin found himself reeling with want. 

“unbelievable.” he growled quietly as he tugged away at the edges of the material. “you’re _still_ wearing them...”

“knew you liked them,” yunho teased. 

“hate them,” changmin corrected as he pressed his mouth to the cleft of yunho’s ass above the navy fabric and brought his hands up to yank them further down. “ _really_ fucking hate them.”

yunho groaned into the crook of his arm, the sleeve of his blouse gripped recklessly between his teeth when changmin placed several teasing licks over his taint. his hips bucked but changmin wrapped his arms around the top of his thighs again to hold him steady while he took his fill, as he completely turned yunho into a loud, begging mess with just his tongue.

“man-ah,” yunho called, breathless and strained and teetering towards the beginnings of an orgasm. “min-ah. you gotta _fuck me,_ min.” yunho bucked as changmin dipped his tongue deeper instead. _“changmin.”_

the sudden sharp smack to his ass sent him jolting forward. yunho hissed, both at the sting and at the loss of wet warmth, grumbling at the sound of changmin’s teasing laughter. yunho sucked in steadying breath and pressed his fingers to his slick rim. “fine,” he murmured into the pillows, desperate _and_ annoyed. “ _fine—_ ” yunho sank his fingers into himself. “i’ll—”

“the most _impatient—_ ” changmin’s laughter was equally annoyed and equally breathless as he grabbed yunho’s wrist. he rubbed the tip of his swollen cock along the crack of yunho’s ass, stopping pointedly at his glistening entrance. “it’s all yours, hyung. all yours, all yours…”

twin groans of pleasure, long and high and throaty. yunho arched into the familiar, sweet feeling of being properly stretched open, immediately and hopelessly lost in the saccharine waves of pleasure that volleyed up his spine when changmin tilted his hips just so. he feels drunk with the way changmin’s hands grappled at him, dizzy and gone. he’d been waiting for this the moment changmin had pressed him into the dressing room couch.

yunho let out a scream into the nearest pillow when changmin increased his pace, shifted on his knees tried to meet him thrust for thrust. 

“changmin,” he panted, grinned when all he got in return was a distracted moan and stuttering hips. “changmin—” yunho hissed as changmin gripped at his shoulder and promptly pulled him upward, back to chest. a strained moan worked its way out of his throat. stars glittered across the back of his lids at the new angle, as changmin slid his hand down his front and wrapped his fingers around his leaking cock.

changmin nipped his ear and thumbed at the slit of his length, the ridges of his cock sliding deliciously and proper over his prostate. his breath hitched and his thighs trembled. 

“ _almost_ , changdoll.” yunho whined. the pressure was _almost_ too much, and he squirmed as changmin twisted his wrist on an upstroke. “i—”

“—been waiting all night for this, i know.” changmin raised his free hand and shoved it between the flimsy lapels of his blouse, deft fingers immediately latching onto his chest. yunho moaned. “ _god_ , hyung.” changmin was whining now, shifting his hips again, latching onto the spot under yunho’s ear with open mouthed kisses. “so good for me. so _hot_ in this outfit, _fuck._ ”

changmin’s growl erupted heat in yunho’s abdomen; he came, long and hard and messy between changmin’s expert fingers. he shuddered as changmin moaned with him, as he continued to slam into his twitching walls with the calculated precision that he’s always used to fuck him through an orgasm. yunho gasped and fell onto his hands, palms sinking past the pillows underneath and right to the floor.

“yunho-hyung,” his name became a litany in tandem with changmin’s desperate movement, and he rocked his hips back to meet him. “ _yes_.”

changmin shook above him. warmth flooded yunho’s insides, and he sighed in true satisfaction as changmin continued to slowly pump into him. yunho chanced a glance over his shoulder, his loins daring to flare with heat as he caught changmin licking sticky white mess from his palm.

yunho made an aborted sound, and changmin let out a breathless thing of a laugh as he gingerly extracted himself. changmin is careful when he flips him over and steals a kiss, even more so when he carefully, finally, divested them both of their clothes. he raised an eyebrow as he dangled yunho’s shorts on the tip of his finger and then very pointedly threw them across the room.

“you like them.” yunho insisted sleepily, curled up against changmin’s side in their pile of pillows. wrung out and satiated and the day’s work all caught up; yunho can’t be bothered to even pretend that he’d rather leave their spot on the floor and walk through their home and into the bedroom.

”how many times do i have to tell you?” changmin asked as he pulled the couch’s afghan over them. “i like _you_ , hyung.”

yunho tilted changmin’s face to him with a single finger under his chin.

“yes, well,” he said before kissing him once, twice, before changmin opened up to him. he dipped his tongue along the line of changmin’s bottom lip and then kissed him deeper, poured every bit of that sugary sweetness changmin brought him into it until changmin was squirming against him and panting into his mouth, curling his fingers desperately into the hair at his nape and pressing into him for more.

it was _i love you_ and everything in between.

yunho adored the dazed look on changmin’s face when he broke away, pressed a kiss to his nose and then promptly resumed his spot with his face buried in the slope of changmin’s neck.

changmin tightened his hold. 

_i love you, too._


End file.
